I Want to be Your Knight
by taely
Summary: in which Hiro becomes Kisa's knight. oneshot. fluffy. first time, so go easy.


"_I want to stay with Kisa,"_

"Three weeks, Hiro, you beat Kisa," Hatori said grimly. Hiro was lying on a hospital bed, staring blankly at nothing. His hair was messy, and there were bandages everywhere. The left side of his face was almost completely covered in gauze and through his open pajama top; you could see the wrappings of bandages throughout his whole torso. His arm was in a sling, bandages mummifying it.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Hatori continued when he got no answer. _Akito did it again…they're so young_. He thought.

Hiro stayed silent for another moment, and just as the Hatori went to leave, he opened his mouth.

"Don't tell anyone. Mom knows, but I made her not tell anyone either. So just…don't," Hiro felt tears bubbling up but he just narrowed his eyes more, so that they wouldn't fall. He didn't need Hatori seeing him cry. It was bad enough he got beaten by Akito. But it was definitely better than Kisa being beaten. After he told Akito again, and saw him getting ready to call Kisa to beat her again to within an inch of death, Hiro had begged the head to beat _him_ instead. It had hurt, oh gods, how it had hurt. But he just kept thinking that Kisa was safe, and that for once, Hiro had protected Kisa properly.

He was a true knight. He would keep his princess safe. No matter what.

"Hello, Obaa-chan!" Sohma Kisa said cheerfully. She noticed how the usually perky mother was rather quiet, and her bright eyes were dull.

"Oh. Hello, Kisa-chan," Satsuki (**I don't know Hiro's mother's name. Sorry.**) said tiredly. "Hiro is not here,"

"Oh. Well, it's okay!" Kisa got over her disappointment quickly. "Would you like me to do anything for you? I've got the whole day free."

"Er, no, thank you," Satsuki said nervously. "I have some…errands to run anyway. Good bye," then she shut the door. Kisa was stunned.

Satsuki_ never_ refused Kisa's help. Something was wrong. The mother looked scared, as if something would jump out and bite her. Kisa frowned. She hadn't seen Hiro in over a week either. He was usually at the dojo, but Kyo said he hadn't seen him for a while either.

"Hiro…," Kisa murmured. "Where are you?"

Kisa walked over to Hatori's; maybe he would know where Hiro was.

"Ha'rii-san." She called softly into his office. Hatori immediately showed up, looking slightly surprised.

"Kisa-chan," he greeted, stepping out of his office and shutting it with a _slam_.

"Hello, Ha'rii-san," Kisa smiled a little. "Do you know where Hiro-chan is?"

Hatori looked a bit uncomfortable. He coughed, and looked away. "Er…no, sorry, I don't," he said quickly.

"Oh," Kisa's face of disappointment was so much that Hatori felt sorry for the poor girl. He bent down and whispered, "Check the hospital ward,"

Kisa's eyes widened in fear as she dashed away.

"Hiro." Kisa's raw voice, strained from gasping, and so close to tears spoke from the doorway. Hiro's eyes snapped open and whipped around to see the little girl.

"Kisa." Hiro breathed. "What are you doing-who told you-how did you find me!"

"Hiro." Kisa ignored his questions and walked into the room, golden eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro!"

"K-kisa," Hiro said back, unsure of what she was doing. She reached his bedside. He felt a blush coming on. She touched his cheek. There was the blush, crimson red and everything.

"Hiro," she said one more time before bursting into tears. She was sobbing, burrowing her head into Hiro's chest, making him blush dark. He rubbed her back awkwardly, saying soothing things into her ear.

"What happened?" Kisa whispered when she finally stopped crying.

"N-nothing," Hiro looked away, blush adorning his cheeks once again.

"This!" Kisa waved her arm over Hiro's battered body. "Is not nothing!"

"It's fine!" Hiro insisted.

"You're not fine!" Kisa cried.

"It's okay, it's okay," Hiro attempted to calm her.

"Akito. Akito did this, didn't he?" Kisa asked, her voice hollow. Hiro winced, and looked away again. "He did! Oh…how could you, Hiro?"

"B-because…I'm going to p-protect you!" Hiro said, embarrassed, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Why?" Kisa cried again.

"D-d you need me to spell it out for you!?" Hiro said, frustrated. "Because I like you, Kisa! I love you. I want to be your knight."

"What?" Kisa breathed.

"I-I love you," Hiro looked down.

"M-me too!" Kisa sounded shocked. "I love Hiro!"

Hiro blushed most likely the darkest he'd ever blushed. "Kisa?"

"Yes?" Kisa was blushing too, golden eyes looking down.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips before leaning back, smirking like his old self. "Love you,"


End file.
